


Leapfrogging

by meansovermotive



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meansovermotive/pseuds/meansovermotive
Summary: Strike discusses with Nick and Ilsa his recent developments with Robin.(By recent developments I mean the whiskey-in-the-office scene)
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 20
Kudos: 41





	Leapfrogging

**Author's Note:**

> So I should be doing Striketober, but this popped in my brain, so here it is.
> 
> I'm not sure how common this expression is for native speakers, to be honest, because I heard it in a totally different kind of context. But I found it quite funny when I did, and it summarized perfectly Nick's thought 🤷🏻
> 
> Also, it's been too long since we last saw Nick, and I didn't look it up beforehand. So, heads up, I probably went way off with him... (Not sure about Ilsa as well, actually)
> 
> (And I figure I should probably start a series, 'This was actually supposed to be funny/lighthearted'...)

“And then I said, ‘ _No_ ’”, Strike was telling Nick, “ _Polworth’s my oldest mate. My best mate is… you_ ”. He paused, taking a drag of his cigarette.

In the cold air of his and Ilsa’s patio, Nick, to Strike’s surprise, winced.

“Ah, mate”, he said, “shouldn’t have done that, I figure”.

Strike frowned at him, his stomach sinking.

“Why not, do you think? Ilsa’s always telling me to be more open…” he said, confused.

“Ah, well. That’s Ilsa for you” said Nick. “ _I_ think that’s rubbish. Not the opening up thing, that you should, I gather. But… _‘best mate’_ , really, Oggy?” Nick winced again at his friend’s choice of words.

“What’s the fucking problem?” Strike asked, irritation starting to flare up.

“Uh, well”, Nick started, “That sort of makes it sound like you were talking to me, doesn't it… _mate_?” he asked with a smirk.

Strike glared at him.

“I didn’t _choose_ the words. It was a fucking conversation. She said ‘ _your best mate’_ and I corrected her, _no, you are, actually_. Don’t see what the problem is. As a matter of fact”, he added, pointedly and with a hint of pride, “she looked quite pleased herself about it, I’d say”.

Nick smiled, tilting his head.

“Ah, lucky for you, then. Could’ve at least said ‘best friend’, though, couldn’t you?” he asked, amused.

Strike decided to ignore him, taking his time to blow off smoke.

“Regardless”, continued Nick, “I still don’t think that was a great move there, mate. Figure you should’ve just leapfrogged it”.

Strike turned at him, his eyebrows shooting up, and patience already running short.

“ _Leapfrogged it?_ ” he asked. “The fuck does that mean?”

“Well”, explained Nick, “you’re already in a holding pattern, there, eh? Gather it’d been better to just skip that whole _best friends_ thing, went straight from partner to, well, uh… _partner_ ”, he said, raising his eyebrow.

Strike stared at him, his mouth slightly open. Nick continued,

“’Cause see, now, mate, you only added another thing. Now you’ll both be afraid of risking that friendship, as well, besides the whole ‘ _risking the business, life’s purpose, biggest accomplishment’_ , _et cetera…_ thing.”

Strike looked now positively pale.

“Fuck” he said in a weak voice. “I’m _fucked_ ”, he said louder, his brows knitted together.

At that Ilsa, who had entered the garden and was approaching them, startled.

“What’s wrong, Corm?”, she asked, worried.

Since Strike didn’t seem in condition to do so, Nick explained the situation.

When he finished, Ilsa glared at her husband.

“For God’s sake, Nick” she admonished him. “The man is already a freaking brick wall without you feeding him nonsense, isn’t him?” she said, irritated, and turned to Strike.

“Don’t listen to that moron, Corm” she said, glaring at Nick again. “You did right, I promise” she said softly, putting her hand in his shoulder.

At that, Strike seemed to wake up from his thoughts.

“You can’t, though, can you, Ils? Nick’s right, I fucked up”, he said, shaking his head.

“No, Corm”, Ilsa said firmly. “I’m serious. I also know Robin better than Nick, okay? It was the right thing to do, you had to let your guard down a little more, first. Think about it this way, when do you think it would be easier for you to make a move on Robin, before you told her that, or now?” she asked.

Strike stared at her, thinking.

“Uh… now?”

Ilsa raised her eyebrow.

“Are you telling her or asking her?” asked Nick, chuckling, for which he received an slap in the arm from his wife.

Strike sighed.

“I… don’t know. Neither sounds particularly easy right now”.

Ilsa looked at him with sad eyes, commiserating in his misery, and even Nick seemed to feel a bit sensitized. Feeling the glare of his wife upon him, Nick started,

“Uh mate, listen… I’m sorry I brought that up, all right? I’m thinking here, I figure Ilsa’s right, actually, you know?”

Strike looked up at him, and Ilsa raised her eyebrow, curious to see how he was going to get out of this one.

“Yeah?” asked Strike.

“Yeah”, Nick said. “I mean, Look at me and Ils... I’d been thinking about when we first started dating, eh? It was quick, no friendship first or anything… but it also didn’t last, did it?” He looked fondly at his wife, who had now a softer look in her eyes as well. "It was only later, when we reconnected and actually became friends, that it really clicked.”

Ilsa and Nick smiled at each other, and then regarded Strike, who seemed placated at last.

“Uh”, he said, blowing off smoke. “Yeah, mate, I s’ppose you’re right. Thanks for that” he said, tilting his head slightly and raising his cigarette in acknowledgement. He then continued, more to himself than to his friends, “Well, what’s done is done, anyway. And, to tell truth…Think I’ve had my fair share of the _other side of that coin_ , kind of relationship. Too long in my life I’ve been in love with someone, I realize now, I didn’t really like. Don’t want to do that, ever again.”

He looked at Nick and Ilsa, who were smiling fondly at him.

Putting her hand on his arm, Ilsa said,

“You won’t have to, Corm, I promise. I’m sure you’ll find each other, when you’re both ready. For now…”

“For now” completed Strike, appearing deep in thought, “best mates doesn’t actually sound that bad. Not at all…”, he said, slowly, and Ilsa thought with pride that he, indeed, didn’t sound the least bit unhappy about it. _Well_ , she thought, _we’ll get what we can, for now._

With one final eye roll at Nick, who was doing a thumbs up behind Strike’s back, they walked backed inside the house.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually agree with Nick, necessarily, but that idea got me thinking...
> 
> Oh and I totally made it up that bit about Ilsa and Nick becoming friends later, don't recall wether we know anything else about how it happened.


End file.
